lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Glen Tennis
WARNING: This article contains spoilers for ''Kaine West: No Salvation'' 'Glen Tennis '''was a supporting character in the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe, serving as a protagonist and a member of The Clan. He is portrayed by Scott Pincus, who has also directed most of the series' installments. Glen was a founding member of The Clan along with Captain Jumpa and John Bacchus. Together, they sought to defend ancient relics such as The Crumbs - yet after a conflict with Bread Nelson, they realized they'd been guarding a fake duplicate of the artifact. A year after the conflict, Jumpa went missing, so Glen assumed command of The Clan and began organizing a mission to find The Crumbs. As the team reunited and discussed recent and coming events, they were faced with Biscuit Savage, a barbaric brute in the U.B.N.V.A.. The Clan tried fighting Savage, but they were all struck down, with Glen's head being crushed by him. As a result, Bacchus took command of the team, and would later set off on a mission to claim The Crumbs - which led him to go rogue. Not long after, Glen's body was buried in Mekron Woods. When Bacchus returned to start a new team, Jumpa experienced a vision of Glen, who told him of the threat that Bacchus and an unseen evil now pose. Glen couldn't help Jumpa physically, but urged him to stop Bacchus and protect The Crumbs. History Along with Captain Jumpa, John Bacchus and Vin Diesel, Glen helped to create The Clan. Like the other members of the group, he dedicated his life to safeguarding ancient artifacts, most notably The Crumbs. Kaine West: No Salvation : ''Glen does not appear in this film; he is only pictured. Glen, along with the other original members of The Clan, appears on a document that Rodney Nelson presents to Kaine West. Bread's Crumbs Glen Tennis is summoned by Captain Jumpa after The Crumbs was stolen from the Tomb of the Bacchus. Upon arriving at the scene, Jumpa sent Glen to get the rest of The Clan. Glen returned with Bacchus, Vin, and Flynt Coal. Together, they fought against the villainous Bread Nelson, who used a duplicate version of the artifact (unbeknownst to The Clan), "Fake Crumbs", to poison The Clan. After much of the group was defeated, Glen strangled Nelson, and the Fake Crumbs's energy poisoned him. Consequently, the artifact also poisoned Glen, who handed it off to Jumpa. When Jumpa destroyed it, The Clan regained its energy and Glen joined them after the battle. Between Films Some time after the events of the first film, Captain Jumpa began experiencing strange visions and would often disappear for long periods at a time. As a result, Glen took over as acting captain of The Clan. Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo A year after the events of the first film, Glen summoned all The Clan's members - new and old - to meet at the Tomb of the Bacchus. Vin, along with Flynt, Bacchus, Colonel Crunch, Corporal Crunch, Sandy Sandler, Mahatma and Reginald Wellington, all met at the location. Together, they discussed what happened to The Crumbs. Glen realized that a fake version of the artifact was placed in the Tomb of the Bacchus, and it would poison anyone that tried taking it. Glen found that the real artifact is hidden in Mekron Woods, and he hopes to retrieve it and keep it out of the wrong hands. During their conversation, Glen asks Crunch what happened with the "alien wig" that he encountered on vacation. As The Clan further discusses recent events, Sandy and Bacchus talk about Sandy's vision from last summer, which involved the Ancient Bacchus and Nazi Mitch. Shortly after, Biscuit Savage arrives and attacks The Clan. Glen leads the attack against the brute, who proves to be a powerful adversary. After most of The Clan is defeated, Glen tried facing off against Biscuit Savage, but was killed when Savage crushed his head. As a result of Glen's death, Bacchus assumed command of the team, and they set off for Mekron Woods to claim The Crumbs. During The Clan's journey, The Crumbs were taken by Nazi Mitch, prompting Bacchus to set off on a solo mission to find The Crumbs. Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam After The Clan's failed raid on the U.B.N.V.A., Jumpa receives a vision where he speaks with Glen Tennis. Glen tells Jumpa that his spirit has become a part of The Crumbs, which has allowed him to speak with Jumpa. Glen warns Jumpa that his previous vision, where he saw Bacchus tear The Clan apart in his efforts to take The Crumbs for his own, is currently happening. He further explains that The Crumbs have corrupted Bacchus, and he'll do anything to claim the artifact - including obtaining a spear capable of piercing The Crumbs and harnessing its power. Consumed by despair, Jumpa asks Glen what he should do, but Glen doesn't respond and leaves Jumpa to decide, ending the vision. After Nazi Mitch was killed, The Crumbs's power was released from the artifact itself. As a result, it is unknown what became of Glen, and whether or not the artifact's destruction had any effect on him. Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption Though Glen doesn't appear in the film, his gravestone appears in Mekron Woods when The Clan buries Colonel and Corporal Crunch. Category:Characters Category:Bread's Crumbs Characters Category:2014 Storyline Category:Bread's Crumbs Category:2015 Storyline Category:Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo Category:2016 Storyline Category:Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam Category:Deceased Characters Category:The Clan Category:Protagonists